Never Cry Again
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Logan finds out why Carlos wears his helmet. Cargan K  rating for fluff


This is for **Nic98ole **and** CheekyBrunette** because they are incredible writers. I fell in love with **CheekyBrunette**'s story, Aftermath ever since I returned to ff and it is a CRAZY GOOD Logan angst story. And **Nic98ole**, which cargan story, do I not love from you? Lol

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Logan shouts excitedly bashing through the front door of 2J. His voice echoes through the small home as Kendall jumps out of his bedroom to see what is happening. "Today is the greatest day ever!" Logan exclaims falling back on the couch throwing his backpack to the side.<p>

"And why is that?" Kendall asks wanting to join in on the wonderful new as he sits next to the ecstatic brunette.

Logan turns facing his friend. "Don't tell Carlos but I stole his helmet, successfully if I may add." He giggles a fit and smiles proudly.

Kendall's mouth drops not knowing if he should feel angry that Logan would do that to his boyfriend or pity that Logan feels no remorse. "Why would you do that? Didn't you and Kelly agree that it is fine as long as Carlos does not wear it at inappropriate times?"

"Yes Kendall." Logan gestures his hand in acknowledgement. "But all the time is an inappropriate time. How would like it if James wears his bandanas every where you go? To the beach, to work, parties, restaurants, dates ..."

"Ok I get your point." He cuts. "But don't you think that was insensitive of you?"

"No." Logan raises his eyebrows at Kendall's accusation. "I am helping him for the future."

"And how is stealing your boyfriend's favorite accessory going to help him?"

"People are going to make fun of him. Heck people are making fun of him now. So technically, I'm doing him a huge favor."

"You know what Logan." Kendall starts standing up, looking down on the genius. "This is low. I never expected you to do this kind of thing."

"Hey!" Logan yells back at Kendall's judgmental tone. "I had to. He wears that thing all the time. That helmet is on him more than I am."

"That's petty jealousy right there Logan." Kendall shakes his head walking back to his bedroom. "But he is your boyfriend, so good luck dealing with this."

Logan curls his fingers into a fist wanting to yell at his leader for calling him petty and accusing him of being jealous of a hunk of plastic. But after Kendall leaves the room, Logan remembers he is going to meet his boyfriend down by the pool.

Logan runs down excitedly to meet his boyfriend and finally see that head of spiky jet black hair.

"Hey Carlos." He greets walking over to the boy laying on a beach chair. "Why are you so sad?" He asks seeing puffy, red features on Carlos' face even though he knows the reason.

"I lose my helmet." Carlos cries. "I mean I had it for minute then I helped James find his purple bandanas and place it on the table and now it's gone."

Logan tries to hold in his smile. "Geez, I'm so so so so so very sorry Care Bear." He lies laying down next to him. "Maybe it's for the better."

Carlos turns his head and gives him a questioning expression. "That helmet is important. I never go anywhere without it."

"Well maybe that should change. You don't need that piece of ugly plastic covering your beautiful head." Logan smiles and roughs Carlos' matted hair.

"How can you say that?" Carlos scowls his face. "You know I love that helmet."

"And I love you." Logan sits up and taps Carlos' shoulder. "Come on, let's go get some corndogs, my treat."

"No thanks." He sulks shaking his head. "I rather just lay here and think."

"This is the first time you give up corndog, Carlitos." Logan observes. "And that is your favorite food."

"Well some things are more important than eating corndog. I love my helmet to death."

"Ok that is enough." Logan finally snaps and stands up. "What is so great about that head wear?" Logan asks raising his voice. "You know you make it sound like you are having an obvious affair with it. And what am I to you and your love? Am I your mister on the side?"

"Logan, it's not like that."

"Forget it Carlos. I can't believe why I'm dating a hopeless idiot that does not know when and where to wear a freaking helmet." Logan ends walking away.

"Do you know why I wear it?" Carlos shouts; his voice cracks as he grabs Logan's wrist.

"I don't care about your true love." Logan replies.

"Please, just listen to me." He asks softly with his eye beginning to water.

Logan sighs and sits down at Carlos' feet. "Why do you wear it?"

"Do you remember when I was in the hospital and got the metal plate in my head?" He knocks on his head making a shallow noise.

"How can I forget?" Logan says remembering Carlos lying on the cold hospital bed with bandages and gauze wrapped around his head and random cuts and bruises littered his tan skin. "You were a mess that day."

"Do you remember what you did in the hospital?"

"Yea." He says recalling the faint memory of him sitting next to Carlos holding hand. "I was with you the whole time."

"What were you doing?" Carlos asks digging deeper into the memory.

"I was sitting with you the whole time." He repeats not understanding what Carlos is alluding to. "I wanted to make sure I was the first person you see when you wake up."

Carlos reaches and holds Logan's hand. "What else?"

"What do you mean 'what else'?" Logan gets annoyed. "That's what happened."

Carlos shakes his head. "I remember a lot more. I woke up to you crying your eyes out. You kept saying you can't live without me and I am stupid for doing something so dangerous."

"So I cried. What's the big deal?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Logan, we've known each other our whole life. I know all of your secrets and I know that you only cried twice in your life. You remember the first time?"

"Yea." Logan whispers. "I remember."

"We were in second grade and you found out your dad died." Carlos says squeezing Logan's hand. "I remember how painful it was watching you cry and bargain with God just to give you another minute, another second with your dad." Carlos sniffles recalling the memory.

"It was heart breaking to be with you knowing there is nothing I can do to help… But then one day, I rode my skateboard into art class and crashed into the art supply closet."

Carlos smiles thinking about the rainbow of paints he was covered in. "That was the first time you laughed and smiled after your dad died. I got a month of detention but that didn't matter because it made you happy. So that's why I do crazy stunts all the time. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Carlos." Logan responds listening intently to the story. "But I'm not happy about the helmet. I hate how you hangout with that stupid helmet more than your real boyfriend."

"You still don't know why I wear it?" He asks. Logan shakes his head "no" back. "After I found out how to make you happy, I vowed to always make you happy. That's why I tried to impress you by learning how to do a back flip off the balcony." He chuckles playing with Logan's fingers.

"I guess it wasn't a good idea since I got sent to the hospital after falling into the tree and bushes. But being in the hospital was the worst day ever because…" He pauses and stares at logan's eyes. "Because seeing you cry was just painful, more than the operation itself. I remember you whispering you would cry everyday I'm in the hospital." Carlos adds as tears flow down his once dried face. "That's why I wear the helmet no matter what. I can't live if I'm the reason why you cry."

Logan pulls him in a hug feeling guilt overtake his body as he feels Carlos' tears stream on his shirt. "Carlos, you're never the reason why I'm sad."

"Even so." He stutters. "Losing my helmet is like saying I don't deserve you as my boyfriend." He cries loudly tightening his embrace.

"I'm sorry Carlos." Logan says feeling his face becoming wet. "I'm so sorry." He cries.

"See!" Carlos shrieks. "I just made you cry again. I'm the worst boyfriend." He says breaking from the hug and curling his legs to his chest, crying into his arms.

"No I'm the worst boyfriend." Logan admits grabbing Carlos' arm. "Follow me, Carlos." He says leading him up to their apartment.

He walks to the couch and grabs his backpack. "Here Carlos. This belongs to you." He says tossing the bag to Carlos.

"You found it!" Carlos shouts excitedly putting it on his head. "You're the best boyfriend in the world. I lo"

"Stop Carlos." Logan interrupts. "Don't finish that sentence. I don't deserve it." He adds falling on the couch and sighs.

Carlos takes the seat next to him. "Why not? You're the best boyfriend I can ever ask for."

"I stole your helmet!" Logan yells shocking the boy. "I was jealous that you love the helmet more that you love me so I stole it from you."

"I'm sorry Logie." Carlos says resting his helmet clad head on his shoulder.

"Why are you sorry?" Logan asks confused. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. Why are you not mad at me?"

"Because I made my boyfriend depress over my helmet. And I can never be mad at you. You're perfect." Carlos says as a smile grows on the pale boy's face. "I love you Logie."

"I love you too." Logan says leaning his head on Carlos'.

"Do want me stop though?" Carlos asks moving around to look Logan in the eye. "Because I will now if you want me to."

"Stop what?"

"Stop wearing my helmet."

Logan smiles and leans in pressing a gently kiss on Carlos' lips. "No, I think the helmet is growing on me."

* * *

><p>Please review =]<p>

Btw, OMG! I made it to Cheeky's famous profile wall of incredible writers! This is better than cake, after prom parties and EVERYTHING lol. XDXDXD


End file.
